Rise Of The Guardians Shorts
by Dont-even-know-man
Summary: A series of short stories about Jack Frost and the guardians, with OC Violet. Finally finding out the story behind the others past or meeting other legends and more! Each chapter a new story, about what though? Also contains hints of JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So like the descriptions says this is a series of short stories about meeting other legends and peoples stories. This first part will say what happens in each chapter so no one has to search and can see if they're interested. I'll update it each time I post a new chapter.**

* * *

**End of the Nightmare:** A few days after the whole affair with Violet. Jamie and the others want to meet her so Jack brings her along play. You find out more about her and she asks Jack for advice on a problem.

**Summer Introduced**: Summer's day to day life of having to put up with Violet.

**Rain Clouds**: Jack is looking for Violet so they can play with Jamie. He asks Summer who makes him wait while she finishes her job. Hearing music is the forest Summer tells him why and learns a secret Violet is embarrassed about.

**Man on Moon-** "…You don't know? I wonder if the others do? No probably not if they call him '_Man_ on moon'." She mumbled to herself.  
What is Violet implying? What does she know about Manny that the others don't?

**Summer's Past**: Jack and Tooth are curious about the weapon they noticed Summer carrying and wants answers. Asking about it and you get the truth of his past. But is it what they expected?

**Tough Love**: You meet one of the great legends! He has come to visit Violet so what could go wrong? It's just a friendly visit…


	2. Chapter 2

**End of the nightmare- **

Jamie and his friends all met up at the edge of the forest, near their town after school. They did this most days so they could play with Jack but he hadn't visited much because of problems. Finally Jack was back with his regular visits and playing around. He was already there when they'd arrived. The pond was frozen over along with the trees close to it. Running onto it all the kids started slipping and sliding around. It wasn't long till Jack had open fire and fun skating turned into an all-out war.

Jack raced everyone home on his slippery ice track when the sun started setting. Then he went to have little extra fun in random places. Wherever it was winter that meant he could cause trouble. Nothing bet his time with his friend but this was a close second.

The next day was the same as the last as they all went and played in the forest. Sandy was with them today. While they were having a snow sculpture competition Jack and Sandy heard a familiar voice calling them. The two of them shot fireworks as a signal.

"So this is where you run off to." Violet said taking in the scenery

"What's up?"

"North said he wanted Sandy for something."

Sandy went with her and Jack stayed with the others. When they saw Sandy was gone and ask why he told them how it was Violet.

"I wanna meet her." Claude, the older brother said

"I wanna see what kind of flowers she can make." The girl in the beanie said

"That's so girly!" the boys laughed so her and Cupcake threw snowballs at them. Snowballs Jack had handed

"I'll bring her over next time with Toothy so then we can have a fight between boys and girls!" everyone cheered.

Just like he'd said the next day he brought the girls along. Violet was a little awkward at first but once she got settled it was fine. The girls won the first round and everyone sat down tired.

"Is it true you're better at fighting then Jack?" Caleb asked

"Yeah." She answered bluntly

"You could've at least thought about it. Try make me sound good." They all laughed

"Were you born with those eyes?" it was Cupcake this time

"Um yeah." She lied. None of them really knew how to tell them the truth.

She was bombarded with questions, one after another from everyone. Some made her get up and do something with her powers, like making plants grow to large sizes. Jamie made her and Jack have a fun little fight.

"Any last questions?" she sat down, tired after the fight

"Does that mean you're afraid of nothing?" The dorky blond boy asked "I mean if you're better than Jack and Jack's better than Pitch doesn't that mean you're not afraid of anything?"

"Nope." She smiled "I'm scared of things just like anyone else."

"Like what." They all tuned in, eager to hear

"Haha, its boring big kid stuff." They all started moaning till she caved "Okay, okay I'll tell you." She chuckled "I'm scared of losing the ones I love or them getting hurt… and performing in public."

"Did you lose someone you loved?" the blond boy asked again

"I thought I did, but Jack and Jamie got her back for me." Everyone clapped for the two.

After that it was time to send them home. Toothy left a little early so she could help her fairies while Jack and Vai went to the Pole.

"You got any ideas on how I can repay you?"

"I told you not to bother."

"And I told you too bad." She pulled a face "So anything?"

"Nothing." She sighed and pushed him. They both laughed. "Do you still see your sister?"

"Of cause!"

"Why didn't you try to get her to believe? I never stopped trying for three hundred years!"

"Well… I didn't really know till I met the guardians but…" she paused "Did you ever get you sister to believe?"

"I didn't remember my sister till last year. But I did try." He started thinking back to his first few years.

"Sorry I forgot about that."

"It's fine. I did see her and I remember her. That's enough for me." He smiled.

"Can I tell you something? It's kinda depressing." He agreed anyway. "I died on my sister's birthday. I ruined that day because I was stubborn. I don't regret dying for her but I do regret dying." She confessed

"But you kept that necklace and gave it to her. And didn't you still visit her?"

"Yeah but I couldn't let go of the necklace, knowing it was the only thing connecting me with her. And no matter how much I come the nightmares never went… because she couldn't see me." Jack thought long and hard on how to reply

"Okay, then this is how I see it; we all make mistakes. You still tried to protect your sister, you still believed you could do something for her."

"I guess you're right. When were you so wise?" she laughed

"I'm not as stupid as Bunny tells you."

"Thanks. I really owe you… again."

"Hmmm I heard you can cook. Make something worthy of my presence and that can be payment." She snorted but agreed for it to be that day's payment and help her pinky out. "What are you, five?" he teased but shook it anyway.

**End~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Introducing Summer- **

"Summer!" A voice called from below. He ignored it. "Suuuuuummer!" It continued

"I'm concentrating so go away."

"So cold." Violet pouted "Come practice with me."

"I'm busy."

"Not now, after."

"You won't leave me will you?"

"Nope." She grinned. He sighed and came down from the sky.

Summer goes around harmonising with the sun to even out the heat. He makes sure the place isn't too hot or cold by comparing it with the sun and then feeling the heat in the ground. He does it three times a day at morning, afternoon and night.

Violet had a habit of coming in the morning or afternoon to practice fighting or something. If she doesn't come he knows she was slacking off by sleeping somewhere. He'd always have to get her and make sure she was doing her job as Mother Nature. He hated that about her.

"Oh guess what!" she cheered as they looked for a good spot. "You'll be proud to hear that I've actually been doing my job."

"Properly?"

"Baby steps man, baby steps."

"You should learn to take things seriously. You're a guardian now."

"It's only been a week."

"Doesn't matter. You know how hard the others work."

"I know, I know. But Jack's the same." She protested

"Then you should be better. Jack Frost is nothing but a tyrant that abuses his power." He hissed

"You can't judge a book by its cover."

"I'm not. You and I have both heard enough rumours."

"You can't trust all rumours. You should get to know him."

"Do you know him? It's only been a week, remember."

"Throwing my words back at me. I'll admit I don't really know him but-"

"See. Here's a good spot." He cut her off

"Then let's make a bet. I win you let me tell you about Jack. You win and I'll do thing properly, deal?" she held out her pinky and he agreed.

Their fight lasted a while. Neither of them used their powers. It was all punches and kicks till the other couldn't move. It's just to keep the movements fresh, in case a real battle appears.

"I win." She huffed pinning one shoulder down with her knee and twisting his other arm up

"Fine, I'll listen." He sighed as she got off

"Jack told me he had a sister he died protecting." She began sitting down. Summer stared blankly at her "He said he lost his memory but remembers everything now. And he got some people to believe in me… One of them was Rose." She told him

"But she's almost seventeen, she shouldn't believe." He said more to himself

"I know right!" she laughed "But he got some help and it worked."

"I take it that's why you stopped wearing the necklace, because it's with her now." She nodded

"I know Jack was bad but I think it was only for attention. I have a theory that he desperately wanted his sister to believe even though he never knew, himself. But because no one could see him things became a mess."

"So you're telling me to give Frost a chance?" he sighed, rubbing his temple

"Yeah pretty much. He's a good person and helped someone he belay knew." She added

"I won't go out of my way to see him."

"Haha, that's ok. I'll leave it to fate to see when you two meet, again."

"Whatever. Now hurry up and do your job." He ordered

"What, but we just finished fighting. I need a nap." She lied down on her belly but Summer pulled her up by the hood

"Oh no you don't. You've already distracted me from mine so hurry up and do yours" he growled

"Ok, ok just stop breaking my hood." She awkwardly squirmed. She stood up and poked her tongue

"Go." He flicked her forehead

"I'll come again tomorrow." She cheered getting ready to leave

"I don't care."

"Bye." She ignored his last comment and flew away

"What a handful." He sighed rubbing his temple again

**END~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rain Clouds-**

Jack was looking for Violet because Jamie and the others wanted to play again. She wasn't home or with her sister so he went looking for Summer. He found him around where Violet had said he'd be.

"Hey Summer."

"Frost." He said bitterly, remembering his talk with Violet a couple days ago

"Do you know where Violet is?" I said kind of confused

"She's busy doing her job, like you should be."

"I'll do it later. Can't you let her have a break?"

"She'll be done in a few minutes so there's no point."

"Fine I'll wait." He huffed sitting down

They sat there in silence with Jack pouting. He'd barely meet the guy but he was hated. At least Bunny had a reason. When Jack had calmed down he heard a sound inside the forest. It was music.

"What is that?"

"You don't know?"

"If I knew would I be asking." He pointed out

"It's Violet."

"How?"

"She's singing and using the forest as an orchestra."

"Why?"

"Geez are you gonna keep asking questions?"

"Only if you don't answer them."

"I can't be bothered, follow me."

Jack followed him to the edge of the forest, literally. There Violet was sitting on the edge of the cliff. Summer made them stay back and quiet. She was surrounded by singing birds that tweeted the rhythm to the lyrics.

"_To your grave I spoke holding a red, red rose. Gusts of freezing cold air whispers to me that you are gone_."

Jack notice the sky getting darker and looked up. Clouds were slowly coming in, even though it was fine before. Violet was looking up too.

"Do you understand what she's doing?"

"Nope."

"This is part of her job as Mother Nature. She's supposed to nurture forests, to keep them healthy. She makes it rain so they can drink and I dry it out so they don't drown. She told me she finds it hard making it rain so she sings songs that make the clouds come." Summer answered

"Huh, cool." He smiled as they watched

Once she was finished it had started raining. She stayed sitting so Summer walked out and Jack follow. When she saw who it was she almost fell off the cliff in shock.

"J-Jack, Summer, why are you two here?!" she stuttered getting up and away from the edge

"We heard you and came to see." Jack told her

"You can hear me?" she said looking a Summer with a desperate face

"Sound can travel and you never asked if I couldn't. You just assumed."

"Vai… are you afraid to sing in front of people?" Jack grinned. She turned bright red "Now that I think about it, didn't you say something like 'being afraid of performing in public' a few weeks ago?" he teased and she let out nothing but gibberish. Jack and even Summer started laughing at her. "Come on, you're really good you know. Sing like that and Toothy will love you."

"I-I'm not good and it weird. I'm the violent do nothing type not some singer…"

"But you're exactly both. So what you're a tomboy with some girly hobbies."

"Besides if it helps with your job, I don't care." Summer added, back to normal "But now that I think of it, how'd you get the animals to help?

"Oh since I can understand them I ask them to help. Singing sounded weird in silence so I gave them a tune and they remember it."

"Wait you're actually got some real talent in music?" Jack asked

"W-well kinda…" she blushed again "I learnt music from three to seven because my mum wanted me to. I stopped to learn how to fight." She admitted

"Oh so you were a girl, once." Jack started teasing again "And here I thought you were just a lazy, man sloth that slept a lot."

"She is."

Violet hit them both over the heads before they burst out laughing.

**Song- New Hope by Broken Iris**

watch?v=3SNlkgYOwhE


	5. Chapter 5

**Man on Moon-**

"Hey Vai, since you can talk to animals what's Abby saying?" Jack asked as they watch Jamie play with his dog

"I don't know, I can't speak to animals." She replied bluntly

"Wait, what? Didn't you say you could last week?"

"Nope, I said I could '_understand_' them. There's a difference. Think of it like a vibe, I know what they're feeling. However I haven't the slightest clue what they're saying."

"Well that's lame." He pouted

"So-rry for not living up to your expectations. Manny's the only one I can understand, but we all understand him."

"What do you mean '_only one_'?"

"…You don't know? I wonder if the others do? No probably not if they call him '_Man_ on moon'." She mumbled to herself

Jack wanted her to explain but she made him wait till they were with the others. When they returned to the Pole they had dinner as she went to explain.

"Have you guys ever seen Manny? Like his true form?" she asked

"True form? What true form, Manny is Manny. Man on moon." North answered

"And what if I said he wasn't '_Man on moon_'?"

"What're you getting at?" Bunny wondered. Jack got excited

"Guys, Toothy I'm gonna tell it to you straight." She paused to eat "Manny, Man on moon, person you thought was man,"

"Get on with it!" they yelled

"He's a wolf." She finished going back to eat while everyone stayed silent "Wolf of judgment."

"How do you know this Violet?" North asked puzzled

"Cause he told me."

"So you've seen him? In person?" Bunny this time. Vai just nodded

"That makes so much sense." Jack and Toothy said talking it over.

Sandy put his hand up to get everyone's attention. He showed pictures and turns out he knew too. Everyone was shocked and wanted to see what Manny really looked like. After yelling at the sky for a couple minutes he finally showed himself.

"Told you so." Vai grinned as Bunny flipped a coin to Jack

"He's a lot bigger than I thought." Jack stared at the wolf that stood up to his chin

"His teeth are beautiful!" Tooth cheered taking a look

He was asked several questions by everyone. Getting Manny a plate they eat together and he left shortly after. Sandy got curious and asked how she knew about Manny.

"As you know it took me a couple days to realise Manny was the one talking to me. One day I got curious and tried having a conversation. We get close I get attacked by bears, ran into a tree and Manny saved me."

"You're so stupid Violet." Jack teased, shaking his head

"No dessert for you, then." She grinned

"No! I'm sorry!" he begged and everyone laughed


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer's Past-**

"Hey Violet, can I ask you something?" Jack said as he, Violet and Sandy walked home

"Sure."

"…How long has Summer had those guns?" Sandy looked shocked

"You only just noticed? He's had them since he became a legend." Sandy started firing toy guns he'd made.

"Really?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't shoot with them." She told him playing with Sandy

"Then why does he have them?"

"He turns them into a fire disc in battle."

"Why not shoot?"

"Because he doesn't want to."

"Why?"

"Cause." She put simply

Back at North's, Violet was out on the balcony with Bunny. Jack was still kinda curious about it but didn't want to ask her. When Toothy suddenly came in he decided to ask her.

"Now that you mention it, those are guns aren't they."

"So you know nothing too." Jack sighed

"Since you don't want to ask Vai, let's try North!" she jumped up and dragged Jack with her.

North was in his little play room making something when they barged in. North started cry and didn't talk until they brought him some fresh cookies.

"What about them?" he spat crumbs at them

"We want to know why."

"I haven't the slightest clue." They moaned disappointingly "If you really want to know then you only have two options; Violet or Summer."

"Let's go to Summer." Tooth suggested and Jack moaned again "Come on. What if it's personal? We should ask him."

"Fine, fine. We'll go tomorrow with Vai then, but we can't tell her why!" Jack concluded and North smiled with cheeks filled of cookies.

The next day they did just that. Finding him in the air Violet threw a stick. He turned it to ash before it hit him.

"What the hell is it this time?" he growled

"You have guesses. They want to know about your guns."

"How'd you know?!" Jack and Toothy yelled

"You two are easy to read." She teased

"Fine." He sighed landing and they all sat in a circle. Jack and Tooth anxious "It was around the late 1800's that 'hitman' were becoming a thing. The mafia was starting to take in stray kids and train them up. I was one of those. I was emotionless because of how young I was when I started and was therefore merciless. All so they thought." He glanced at Jack who had a blank expression "My target was some girl and it was supposed to be easy but she fought. In the end I didn't kill her and we even became friends. But this was an act as defiance. One day she went missing."

"That's horrible!" Tooth yelled pacing around franticly

"Shall I stop?"

"Only if you're finished." Jack told him

"Summer you don't have to tell them the next part."

"If he wants to hear it then I'll tell him." He grinned

"Fine. Tooth let's go fine Jamie and the others." She said leaving

"Well?" Jack said so he continued

"They sent a group to kill me but the opposite happened." He looked up at the sky "Before I knew it I was surrounded and I didn't stand a chance. I woke the first time and see Deah smiling. She started crying as she thanked me but I didn't know why. Next thing I know I wake up in some pit. I look up and Manny tells me I have a new life as 'Summer'. I kept my guns but I swore to Deah I'd never shoot."

"Summer's not your real name?"

"A hitman doesn't have a name. We're calling cards, a number." He said surprised "You're not scared."

"Why should I? You don't kill anymore and besides you did nothing wrong." He leaned back satisfied. Suddenly Summer burst out laughing.

"Oh man I see why Violet likes you. You're as stupid as she is!" he chuckled trying to calm down

"What?! How am I _that_ stupid?"

"Because you said the exact same thing she did." He smiled "That and she was hugging me while balling her eyes out, the cry baby."

"If you wanted a hug you should have said so earlier." Jack went to hug him and they started wrestling.

When Violet and Tooth had come back to check on them they were covered in dirt and fast asleep. Violet walked up to them and crutched in front of Summer.

"Told you he's not a bad guy." She poked her tongue.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea if Hitman are really like that...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tough Love**-

Violet was on her way home from hanging with her sister. Coming in through the window the door flew open and someone tackled her down.

"Ow! What the he-" he blocked her mouth

"Sorry Vai but there's a strange guy here and he's looking for you!" Jack huffed

"Strange guy?"

"Yes, now come on." He ordered getting up and dragging her along

They ran around the place looking for a way out and to avoid this stranger. Somehow he'd always be waiting around the corner, though.

"Viiiolet, honey." they heard him call

"Oh god not him!" she shivered

"You know him?! Dammit he's right in front of the exit."

"I've got an idea." She pointed up.

Conveniently there was a ledge that went straight to where they wanted. Jack pulled Violet up to save time and they started crawling.

"Got cha'!" he cheered turning the corner where they were "Whaaat? I swear I smelt flowers somewhere around here." Violet paused and sniffed herself "Find if you don't wanna play with me, I'll just play with you!" he turn and shot and arrow up.

Jack yelled as the arrow almost hit him in the gut and they both fell. Groaning they looked up and saw him standing in front of them.

"Guys look out he's-" Bunny ran in "…Nevermind."

"Violet!" he went for a hug but she hit him "Why are you so cruel?" he cried rubbing his cheek

"Who are you?" Jack asked

"Jack meet Cupid." Violet introduced

Rounding the others they all sat in the glob room as Violet argued with Cupid.

"Why won't you join me?" he sulked

"Cause I don't wanna. Find some other red-head."

"But you're the prettiest red-head I've ever seen." He went to stroke her cheek so she bit him "Owie! You're so meeean, Vai." He pouted and appeared next to Jack "How about you? Ever thought of being a girl?" he suggested touching his face "You have beautiful skin and I've never seen nicer white hair." Jack was frozen

"Don't do that Q." Violet kicked him

"Fine then! ...Tooth what colours your hair?" He lay on his stomach, head in his hands.

Violet got up to hit him when she was stopped by three little cherubs. One was a brunet then a blond and lastly one with black hair.

"They why does he want Violet?" Jack whispered over to Bunny

"Long story short the different colour hair represents something. He wants her to be the red string of fate. Though he can do it himself." Bunny explained

"So he's just an annoying creep." Jack concluded

"Is this the only reason for being here?" North and Sandy asked holding Violet back

"Oh right! Congratulations on becoming a guardian, Vai honey." He pulled out some chocolates

"…Um wow thanks." She slowly took them

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to _these_ ones." He admitted and they all stared at Violet "Well I can tell when I'm no longer wanted."

"You were never wanted." Bunny said bluntly

"Good bye, Vai sweetie. I'll come again soon. Oh, and you too Jacky poo!" He winked blowing a kisses to them. They pulled Bunny in front to protect themselves.


End file.
